Daughter of Smoke and Bone
by Tortuga Magenta
Summary: No metas en tu cuerpo cosas innecesarias, nada de veneno ni productos químicos, tampoco gases, tabaco o alcohol y por supuesto... ningún pene innecesario. -Pene innecesario? existe uno que sea necesario?
1. Es imposibles asustarse

**Antes que nada, esta historia es una adaptación del libro "Daughter of Smoke and Bone" de Laini Taylor. **

**Los personas de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HIJA DE HUMO Y HUESO**

**.**

**.**

_Érase una vez un demonio y un ángel que se enamoraron._

_Pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1**

**ES IMPOSIBLE ASUSTARSE**

De camino a la escuela, sobre los adoquines acolchados por la nieve, Sakura no tuvo ningún mal presagio respecto a lo que le depararía el día. Parecía un lunes cualquiera, inocente excepto por su propia esencia de lunes, sin mencionar que era de enero. Hacia frió y aún no había amanecido –en el apogeo del invierno, el sol no salía hasta las ocho–, pero el ambiente era agradable. La incesante nevada y lo temprano de la hora otorgaban a Praga un aspecto fantasmal, como de ferrotipo, toda plateada y cubierta de bruma.

Por la calle que flanqueaba el rio, los tranvías y los autobuses circulaban con el estruendo típico del siglo XXI; sin embargo, en las calles más tranquilas, la paz invernal evocaba otra época. La nieve, los adoquines, la luz espectral, las propias pisadas de Sakura y el humo de su taza de café, ella sola y abstraída en pensamientos mundanos: la escuela, tareas pendientes. Y cuando algún sentimiento doloroso se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos, desechaba la amargura con resolución, después a olvidarlo todo.

Sostenía la taza de café con una mano y con la otra mantenía cerrado el abrigo. De su hombro colgaba un portafolio de dibujo y sobre su pelo –largo, suelto y de un color rosa pastel– se había formado un encaje de copos de nieve.

Era un día cualquiera.

Pero algo ocurrió.

Un gruñido, unas pisadas atropelladas y alguien que la agarraba por detrás, sujetándola con fuerza contra un robusto pecho masculino, a la vez que unas manos le arrancaban la bufanda y unos dientes –_dientes_– rozaban su cuello.

La estaba mordiendo.

Su atacante la estaba _mordiendo_.

Con fastidio, trato de desembarazarse de el sin derramar el café, pero no pudo evitar que parte se vertiera sobre la nieve sucia.

–Por Dios, Deidara, quítate de encima –dijo bruscamente, volviéndose hacia su ex novio.

La tenue luz de la farola iluminaba el bello rostro del muchacho. _Una belleza estúpida_, pensó Sakura, y le aparto de un empujón. _Una cara estúpida_.

–¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? –pregunto él.

–Siempre eres tú. Y nunca funciona.

Deidara se ganaba la vida ocultándose detrás de cualquier cosa para aparecer después por sorpresa, y le frustraba no provocar en Sakura ni el más mínimo sobresalto.

–Es imposible asustarte –se quejó haciendo el mohín que creía irresistible.

Hasta hacia poco, ella habría sucumbido a aquel gesto. Se habría alzado de puntillas para rozar con la lengua su labio inferior fruncido, de forma suave y lánguida, antes de tomarlo entre los dientes, juguetear con él y abandonarse a un beso que la derretiría como miel al sol.

Pero aquellos días quedaban ya muy lejos.

–Tal vez no des miedo –sugirió Sakura, y retomo su camino.

Deidara la alcanzo y empezó a caminar a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

–_Si_ doy miedo. ¿El gruñido? ¿El mordisco? A cualquier persona normal le habría dado un infarto. Menos a ti, que parece que no tienes sangre en las venas –al notar que le ignoraba, añadió–: Sasori y yo hemos ideado una nueva visita por la ciudad. Recorrido _vampírico_ por el casco antiguo. Los turistas se volverán locos.

_ Seguro que sí_, pensó Sakura. Los turistas pagaban bastante por las «visitas fantasmagóricas» de Deidara, que consistían en recorrer el laberinto de callejuelas de Praga en la más absoluta oscuridad, deteniéndose en supuestos escenarios de asesinatos donde, ocultos tras las puertas, los esperaban «fantasmas» que aparecían de repente y les arrancaban gritos aterrorizados. Ella misma había interpretado en varias ocasiones a un fantasma, con una cabeza ensangrentada en la mano y gimiendo mientras los alaridos de los turistas se transformaban en risas. Había sido divertido.

La relación con Deidara había sido divertida. Pero ya no.

–Buena suerte –le deseo con voz inexpresiva y mirando hacia delante.

–Podrías formar parte del reparto –continuo Deidara.

–No.

–Serias una vampiresa _sexy._

–No.

–Seducirías a los hombres…

–No.

–Y podrías ponerte tu capa…

Sakura se puso tensa.

Dulcemente, Deidara trato de sonsacarle:

–Todavía la tienes, ¿verdad, cariño? Esa prenda de seda negra sobre tu piel blanca es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás.

–Cállate –murmuro Sakura entre dientes, y se detuvo en el centro de la plaza Maltese. _Dios mío,_ pensó. Lo estúpida que había sido al enamorarse de aquel atractivo actorzuelo, al disfrazarse para él, al regalarle recuerdos como aquel. Increíblemente estúpida.

_ Solitariamente_ estúpida.

Deidara alzo la mano para retirarle un copo de nieve de las pestañas, pero ella gruño;

–Como me toques, te tiro el café a la cara.

El retiro la mano.

–Tranquila fierecilla. ¿Cuándo dejaras de pelear conmigo? Te dije que lo sentía.

–Pues siéntelo, pero en otra parte.

Hablaba en checo, ella con un acento adquirido tan perfecto como el nativo de él.

Deidara suspiro, irritado porque Sakura se negaba aun a admitir sus disculpas. Eso no aparecía en su guion.

–Vamos –dijo tratando de convencerla. Su voz era al mismo tiempo áspera y suave, como la mezcla de la lija y el terciopelo de un cantante de _blues _–. Tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

_ Destinados._ Sakura esperaba sinceramente que si su «destino» se encontraba ligado a alguien, no fuera a Deidara. Le miro, el atractivo Deidara, suya sonrisa solía actuar sobre ella como una llamada, atrayéndola a su lado. Aquellos brazos donde todo parecía maravilloso, como si allí los colores y las sensaciones adquirieran intensidad. Aquellos brazos que, como había descubierto, eran un destino _popular_, al que acudían otras chicas cuando ella no estaba.

–Ofrécele a Ami el papel de vampiresa –dijo–. Se lo sabe de memoria.

Deidara pareció dolido.

–No quiero a Ami. Te quiero a ti.

–Lo siento, pero yo no soy una opción.

–No digas eso –respondió el tratando de cogerle la mano.

Sakura retrocedió, empujada por una punzada de dolor que surgía a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse distante. _No merece la pena_, se aseguró a sí misma. _Ni lo más mínimo._

–¿Te das cuenta que me estas acosando?

–Yo no te estoy acosando. Da la casualidad de que voy en esta misma dirección.

–Claro –refunfuño Sakura.

Apenas faltaban unos portales para llegar a su escuela. El liceo de Arte de Bohemia era una institución privada que se encontraba en un palacio barroco de muros rosados. Durante la ocupación nazi, dos jóvenes nacionalistas checos habían degollado en aquel edificio a un comandante de la Gestapo y garabateado con su sangre la palabra _libertad_. Un acto de rebeldía efímero y valiente antes de ser capturados y empalados en los remates de la puerta del patio. Ahora los estudiantes se arremolinaban en torno a aquella misma puerta, fumando o esperando a sus compañeros. Pero Deidara no era un estudiante –tenia veinte años, era mayor que Sakura–, y ella no recordaba haberle visto jamás fuera de la cama antes del mediodía.

–¿Cómo estas levantado a estas horas?

–Tengo un nuevo trabajo –respondió el–. Empiezo temprano.

–¿Vas a hacer rutas vampíricas _matutinas_?

–No. Es otra cosa. Una especie de… _exhibición_ –en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa. Se estaba deleitando. Quería que le preguntara cual era ese nuevo trabajo. Pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a satisfacerle.

–Diviértete –dijo con perfecto desinterés, y comenzó a alejarse.

–¿No quieres saber de qué trata? –gripo Deidara. Seguía sonriendo, podía notarlo en su voz.

–No me interesa –respondió Sakura, y franqueo la puerta.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, debería haberlo preguntado.

.

.

.

* * *

**Verdaderamente es un libro magnifico, ya sea por la trama de Ángeles y Demonios que nos engancha a todos o por sus variables personajes que se irán viendo con forme se desarrolle la historia. Las actualizaciones se harán en base a la aceptación de esta adaptación. Y sus reviews. **


	2. Una especie de exhibición

**.**

**.**

**HIJA DE HUMO Y HUESO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**2**

**UNA ESPECIE DE EXHIBICION**

Los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes, la primera clase de Sakura era dibujo del natural. Cuando entro en el estudio, su amiga Ino ya estaba allí y había colocado dos caballetes frente a la tarima del modelo. Sakura descargo la carpeta de su hombro, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y comento:

—Me han acosado.

Su amiga arqueo una ceja con la maestría que poseía para ese tipo de gestos, y que tanta envidia provocaba es Sakura. Ella no lograba mover las suyas de forma independiente, lo que restaba intensidad a sus expresiones de desconfianza y desdén.

Ino transmitía ambos sentimientos a la perfección, pero en este caso se trataba de un movimiento más sutil, de mera curiosidad.

—No me digas que el zopenco ha tratado de asustarte otra vez.

—Está pasando por una fase vampírica. Me mordió el cuello.

—Vaya con los actores —refunfuño Ino—. Lo que deberías hacer es defenderte de ese fracasado con un Taser. Para que aprenda a no ir por ahí saltando encima de la gente.

—No tengo una pistola de esas —Sakura no añadió que tampoco la necesitaba; era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sin electricidad. Había recibido una educación muy especial.

—Pues consíguete una. De verdad. El mal comportamiento debe ser castigado. Y además, sería divertido. ¿No crees? Siempre he querido disparar una. _¡Zas! _—Ino se agito como si sufriera convulsiones.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—De eso nada, pequeña salvaje, no creo que fuera divertido. Eres terrible.

—Yo no soy terrible. Deidara sí. Dime que no tengo que recordártelo —Ino clavo la mirada en Sakura—. Prométeme que no estas ni siquiera considerando perdonarle.

—_Te lo prometo—_afirmo Sakura—. Solo intento que _él_ lo crea.

Deidara no concebía que una chica decidiera renunciar a sus encantos. Y ella no había hecho más que reforzar su vanidad durante los meses que había durado su relación, mirándole con ojos soñadores, entregándole… ¿todo? Sakura pensaba que sus actuales intentos de cortejarla eran mero fruto del orgullo, para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Que las decisiones las tomaba el.

Quizás Ino tuviera razón. Tal vez _debería_ electrocutarle.

—Cuaderno de bocetos —ordeno Ino extendiendo la mano como el cirujano que solicita un escalpelo.

La mejor amiga de Sakura era autoritaria como menuda: Solo superaba el metro y medio cuando se calzaba sus botas de plataforma. Sakura media 1,70 aunque parecía más alta, igual que las bailarinas, con sus delicados cuellos y extremidades esbeltas. Su complexión se asemejaba mucho a la de una bailarina, pero no así su estilo. Pocas bailarinas llevan el pelo rosa brillante o un rosario de tatuajes por el cuerpo, y Sakura lucia ambos.

Al sacar el cuaderno de bocetos y entregárselos a su amiga, los únicos tatuajes que quedaron a la vista fueron los de sus muñecas; una sola palabra, a modo de brazalete, en cada una: _historia y real._

Cuando Ino tomo el cuaderno, otros dos estudiantes, Chōuji y Kankurō, se acercaron rápidamente para escudriñar por encima de su hombro. Los cuadernos de Sakura eran un objeto de culto en la escuela, y cada día pasaban de mano en mano para ser admirados. Este, el número 92 de una seria que abarcaba toda su vida, estaba sujetos con gomas y, tan pronto como Ino las retiro, se abrió de golpe. Las páginas estaban tan cubiertas de yeso y pintura que las tapas apenas podían contenerlas. En aquel abanico de hojas surgieron los personajes habituales de Sakura, profundamente extraños y representados con maestría.

Allí estaba Anko, serpiente de cintura para abajo y mujer de cintura para arriba, con los pecho turgentes y desnudos de las tallas del Kama Sutra, la capucha y los colmillos de una cobra y un rostro bondadoso.

Asuna, con facciones de lobo y con su pipa cerca de su boca.

Kurenai, con orejas de gato, ojos humanos y una cascada de cabellos negros que escapaban del pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza. Esta vez aparecía con una bandeja de fruta y una jarra de vino.

Y por supuesto, Kakashi, la estrella de sus dibujos. Lo había representado como Kishmish posado en uno de sus enormes cuernos de carnero. En las historias fantásticas que Sakura relataba en sus cuadernos, Kakashi comerciaba con deseos. En ocasiones, lo apodaba el «Traficante de Deseos», en otras, simplemente el «Gruñón».

Sakura dibujaba aquellas criaturas desde que era pequeña, y sus amigos solían hablar de ellas como si fueran reales.

—¿Qué ha hecho Kakashi este fin de semana? —pregunto Ino.

—Lo habitual —respondió Sakura—. Comprar dientes a asesinos. Ayer un repugnante furtivo somalí le llevo dientes de cocodrilo del Nilo, pero el muy idiota trato de robar a Kakashi y estuvo a punto de morir estrangulado por su collar de serpiente. Tiene suerte de seguir vivo.

Ino encontró la escena ilustrada en las últimas páginas dibujadas del cuaderno: el somalí, con los ojos desencajados y una delgadísima serpiente comprimiéndole la garganta como la soga de un garrote. Sakura le había explicado que para entrar en la tienda de Kakashi, los humanos debían acceder a colocarse una de las serpientes de Anko en torno al cuello. De aquel modo, resultaba sencillo atajar cualquier maniobra sospechosa (por estrangulación, que no siempre era mortal, o, en caso necesario, con una mordedura en la garganta, que sí lo era.)

—Estas como una cabra, ¿Cómo te inventas todo esto? —pregunto Ino con asombro y envidia.

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo invento? No dejo de repetir que es real.

—Ya, y tu pelo crece de ese color de forma natural, ¿no?

—Claro que si —afirmo Sakura pasando un largo mechón rosado entre sus dedos.

—Ya, lo que tú digas.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y recogió su cabellera en un enmarañado moño, que se sujetó a la nuca con un pincel. Su pelo crecía realmente de aquel color, tan azul como el rosa pastel recién salido del tubo de pintura. Pero lo afirmaba con un toque de ironía, como si fuera algo absurdo. Con el paso del tiempo, había descubierto que bastaba una sonrisa lánguida para que su sinceridad pasara desapercibida. Resultaba más sencillo que recordar un montón de mentiras, así que quedo integrado en su forma de ser: Sakura, la chica con sonrisa irónica y desbordante imaginación.

En realidad, todas aquellas locuras no nacían de su imaginación, sino de su propia vida —el pelo rosa, Kakashi y todo lo demás—.

Ino alargo el cuaderno a Chōuji y comenzó a pasar las hojas de su enorme bloc de dibujo en busca de una hoja en blanco.

—¿Quién posara hoy?

—Seguramente Danzo —respondió Sakura—. Hace bastante que no le tenemos de modelo.

—Lo sé. Y espero que se haya muerto.

—¡Ino!

—¿Qué? Es un vejestorio. Sería lo mismo dibujar un esqueleto que a ese decrepito saco de huesos.

Disponían de unos doce modelos, masculinos, femeninos y de edades y complexiones diversas, que se turnaban a lo largo del curso. Abarcaban desde la corpulenta señora Yoshino. Cuyas carnes se asemejaban más a un paisaje que a una figura, hasta la frágil Hanabi, con su cintura de avispa, la preferida por los chicos de la clase. El viejo Danzo era el que menos agradaba a Ino, que afirmaba tener pesadillas cada vez que debía dibujarlo.

—Parece una momia sin vendas —se estremeció—. Dime si mirar a un viejo desnudo es una forma adecuada de empezar el día.

—Mejor que ser atacada por un vampiro —replico Sakura.

De hecho, a Sakura no le importaba dibujar a Danzo, por una razón concreta: era tan miope que nunca establecía contacto visual con los estudiantes, lo que suponía una ventaja. A pesar de los años que llevaba dibujando desnudos, todavía la perturbaba esbozar a un modelo joven y encontrar sus ojos clavados en ella al levantar la mirada después de realizar un estudio de su pene —un estudio necesario; no se podía dejar la zona en blanco sin más—. Muchas veces, al notar que las mejillas le ardían, Sakura se había ocultado tras el caballete.

Aunque aquellas situaciones no tardarían en quedar reducidas a insignificancias, comparadas con la mortificación que le aguardaba.

Estaba afilando el lápiz con una cuchilla de afeitar cuando Ino exclamo con voz extraña y disgustada:

—¡Dios mío, Sakura!

Supo lo que ocurría antes incluso de alzar la vista.

Una _exhibición_, había dicho el. Que inteligente. Levanto los ojos del lapicero y vio a Deidara, de pie junto a la profesora Haku. Iba descalzo y vestido con una bata, y con su larga cabellera dorada, minutos antes revuelta por el viento y cubierta de brillantes copos de nieve, recogida en una coleta. Su rostro mostraba una perfecta combinación de rasgos eslavos y líneas sensuales: pómulos que parecían torneados por un cortador de diamantes y labios que invitaban a rozarlos con la yema de los dedos para comprobar si tenían tacto de terciopelo. Sakura sabía que así ere. Estúpidos Labios.

Un aluvión de susurros invadió la estancia._ Un modelo nuevo, Dios mío, que guapo…_

Un comentario destaco entre el resto:

—¿No es el novio de Sakura?

_Ex_, deseo replicar ella con brusquedad. Absolutamente _ex_.

—Creo que sí. _Mírale…_

Sakura _estaba_ mirándole, con la expresión congelada en lo que deseaba fuera una máscara de tranquilidad impenetrable. _No te ruborices, _se ordenó a sí misma. _No te ruborices_. Deidara le devolvió la mirada con ojos perezosos y divertidos, y una sonrisa que le dibujaba un hoyuelo en una de las mejillas. Y, cuando estuvo seguro de contar con su atención, le guiño un ojo con descaro.

Un estallido de risitas envolvió a Sakura.

—Maldito bastardo… —músico Ino.

Deidara se subió a la tarima del modelo, miro directamente a Sakura mientras se desataba el cinturón y, sin retirar los ojos de ella, se quitó la bata. Entonces apareció, delante de toda la clase, el cuerpo de su exnovio, increíblemente bello y desnudo como el de David de Miguel Ángel. Y sobre su pecho, justo encima del corazón, un nuevo tatuaje.

Una elaborada S en cursiva.

De nuevo se escucharon risas ahogadas. Los estudiantes no sabían a quién mirar, si a Sakura o a Deidara, y dirigían los ojos de uno a otro, esperando que estallara el conflicto.

—¡Silencio! —ordeno consternada la señora Haku, sin dejar de dar palmadas hasta que se sofocaron las risitas.

En ese momento, Sakura sintió como el rubor encima de su cara. No pudo evitarlo. El calor le invadió primero el pecho y el cuello, y luego todo el rostro. Deidara no dejaba de mirarla y, cuando percibió la reacción de Sakura la satisfacción marco aún más el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—Deidara, por favor, posturas de un minuto —solicito Haku.

Deidara adopto la primera postura y fue cambiándola, como correspondía a ese tipo de ejercicio dinámico: torso girado, músculos tensos, extremidades estiradas simulando acción. El objetivo de estos primeros bocetos era trabajar el movimiento y las líneas sueltas, y Deidara aprovecho la oportunidad para exhibirse. Sakura pensó que no se escuchaban muchos lápices rascando el papel. ¿Estarían las demás chicas de la clase tan estúpidamente embelesadas como ella?

Bajo la cabeza, tomo el lápiz afilado —imaginando otros usos a los que le encantaría dedicarlo— y comenzó a dibujar. Líneas rápidas y fluidas y todos los bocetos en una sola página, solapados para dar la sensación de una ilustración de danza.

Deidara se movía con elegancia y, como había dedicado tanto tiempo a contemplarse en el espejo, sabía utilizar su cuerpo para impresionar. Era una herramienta más del actor, como el mismo habría afirmado, igual que la voz, Deidara era un actor pésimo —por eso se ganaba la vida organizando visitas turísticas fantasmagóricas y participando en alguna producción de bajo presupuesto de _Fausto—_, pero resultaba un modelo magnifico. Sakura lo sabía bien, ya que lo había dibujado en numerosas ocasiones.

Desde el momento que le vio… expuesto…, le había recordado una pintura de Miguel Ángel. Al contrario de algunos artistas renacentistas que preferían modelos delgados y amanerados, Miguel Ángel opto por mineros de hombros robustos a los que, de alguna manera, consiguió representar con sensualidad y elegancia. Así era Deidara: sensual y elegante.

Y embusteros. Y narcisista. Y, sinceramente, algo tonto.

—¡Sakura! —Cuchicheó Matsuri, una estudiante china, tratando de llamar su atención con insistencia—. ¿Es él?

Sakura la ignoró y siguió dibujando como si no ocurriera nada excepcional. Otro día más de clase. ¿Y el hoyuelo insolente en la mejilla del modelo, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima? Trato de sobreponerse a ello lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando el timbre señaló el descanso de la clase, Deidara recogió con parsimonia la bata y se la puso. Sakura esperaba que no se atreviera a pasear por el estudio a sus anchas.

_Quédate donde estás, _le suplico mentalmente. Pero no le hizo caso, y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Oye, zopenco —le espetó Ino—. ¡Cuánta modestia!

Deidara ignoro el comentario y preguntó a Sakura:

—¿Te gusta mi nuevo tatuaje?

Los demás compañeros se habían levantado para salir del aula, pero, en vez de dispersarse para fumar un cigarrillo o acudir al baño, se mantuvieron a una distancia que les permitiera escuchar la conversación.

—Claro —aseguró Sakura con voz suave—. S de Sasori, ¿no?

—Que graciosa. Sabes de sobra lo que significa.

—Déjame que piense —caviló adoptado la postura de _El pensador_—. Existe una sola persona a la que quieres realmente, pero su nombre empieza con D. Aun que se me ocurre un lugar más adecuado que el corazón para colocarse esa letra. —cogió el lápiz y, en su último boceto de Deidara, escribió una D sobre su trasero de escultura clásica.

Ino soltó una carcajada y Deidara tenso la mandíbula. Como la mayoría de los vanidosos, odiaba convertirse en objeto de burla.

—Yo no soy el único que lleva un tatuaje, ¿verdad, Sakura? —dijo el—. ¿Te lo ha enseñado? —le pregunto a Ino.

Esta dirigió a su amiga un suspicaz arqueo de cejas.

—No sé a cuál te refieres —mintió Sakura sin inmutarse—. Tengo un montón de tatuajes.

Para demostrarlo no exhibido las palabras _historia _y_ real_ de sus muñecas, ni la serpiente enroscada en torno a su tobillo, ni ninguna de las otras obras de arte que se ocultaban en su cuerpo, sino que colocó las manos abiertas delante de su cara. En el centro de cada palma había un ojo perfilado con tinta color índigo, lo que convertía sus manos en _hamsas, _esos antiguos amuletos contra el mal de ojo. Los tatuajes en las palmas de las manos suelen perder intensidad con el tiempo, pero los de Sakura se mantenían intactos. Estos ojos la acompañaban desde siempre y, por lo que sabía de su origen, podría haber nacido con ellos.

—Esos no —replico Deidara—. Me refiero al que tienes justo encima del corazón, con la palabra _Deidara_.

—Yo no tengo un tatuaje así —respondió con aparente contrariedad, y desabrocho los botones superiores de su jersey. Debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, que bajo unos reveladores centímetros para demostrar que no había ningún tatuaje sobre su pecho. En esa parte del cuerpo su piel era blanquísima.

Deidara parpadeo sorprendido.

—Pero ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Ven conmigo.

Ino cogió a Sakura de la mano y la arrastró. Al pasar entre los caballetes todos los ojos se clavaron en ella con curiosidad.

—Sakura, ¿Habéis roto? —susurro Matsuri.

Ino levanto la mano con gesto imperioso y la obligo a callar, antes de sacar a Sakura del estudio y empujarla hasta el baño de chicas. Allí, con las cejas aun arqueadas, le preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios ha significado eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Que a _qué_ me refiero? Prácticamente te has desnudado delante de él.

—No exageres.

—No importa. ¿Y qué era eso de un tatuaje sobre el corazón?

—Tu misma lo has visto, no tengo ningún tatuaje en el pecho.

Sakura prefirió omitir que dicho tatuaje _si _había existido; prefería fingir que nunca había sido tan estúpida. Además, habría resultado difícil explicar cómo se había deshecho de él.

—Bueno, mejor. Solo te faltaba tener el nombre de ese idiota grabado en el cuerpo. ¿Has visto su comportamiento? ¿Piensa que pavoneándose de ese modo vas a salir corriendo detrás de él?

—Así es —afirmo Sakura—. Esa es su idea de un gesto romántico.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es comentarle a Haku que es un acosador, y le echará de una patada en el culo.

Sakura había considerado esa opción, pero negro con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que encontraría una forma más adecuada de sacar a Deidara de su clase y de su vida, ya que disponía de medios que la mayoría de la gente no poseía. Pensaría en algo.

—A pesar de todo, no resulta ninguna sacrificio dibujarlo —Ino se acercó al espejo y retiro los mechones de pelo rubio que caían sobre su frente—. Eso hay que admitirlo.

—Sí. Es una pena que sea tan imbécil.

—Un enorme y estúpido gilipollas —añadió Ino.

—Un caraculo con boca y patas.

—Caraculo —rio Ino—. Me gusta.

De repente, una idea asalto a Sakura, y una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa ilumino su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Ino al percibir el gesto.

—Nada. Es mejor que volvamos.

—¿Estas segura? No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí.

Deidara había disfrutado de toda la satisfacción que obtendría de su pequeño ardid. Ahora le tocaba a Sakura. De vuelta al estudio, acaricio el collar multicolor de varias vueltas que rodeaba su cuello, elaborado con lo que parecía cuentas africanas. Sin embargo, eran más que eso, no mucho más, pero suficiente para los planes de Sakura.


	3. Caraculo

**3**

**CARACULO**

La profesora Haku pidió a Deidara que adoptara una postura reclinada para el resto de la clase, y él se tendió sobre el diván de un modo que, sin ser lujurioso, resultaba bastante sugerente, con las rodillas dobladas algo en exceso y una sonrisa sensual. Esta vez no surgieron risitas ahogadas, pero Sakura imagino una oleada de calor en el ambiente, como si las chicas de la clase —y al menos uno de los chicos— necesitaran abanicarse. Sin embargo, ella no sucumbió y, cuando Deidara la escrutó tras sus lánguidas pestañas, sostuvo si mirada sin vacilar.

Inicio el boceto empleando su mejor técnica y pensó que como su relación había empezado con un dibujo, resultaba adecuado que acabara con otro.

La primera vez que lo vio estaba sentado a dos mesas de la suya en el bar Mostachos. Lucía un retorcido bigote de truhan, algo que ahora parecía premonitorio, pero después de todo se trataba del bar Mostachos. Todos los clientes iban ataviados con un bigote —Sakura llevaba uno de Fi Manchú que había sacado de una máquina expendedora—. Aquella noche, más tarde, pego ambos bigotes a su cuaderno de bocetos —el número 90— y el bulto que formaban permitía localizar fácilmente la página exactamente donde había comenzado su historia con Deidara.

Él estaba bebiendo con sus amigos y Sakura, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de él, le había retratado. Siempre estaba dibujando, no solo a Kakashi y las demás criaturas de su vida secreta sino también escenas y personas de su entorno cotidiano. Halconeros y músicos callejeros, curas ortodoxos con barbas hasta la cintura, algún chico guapo.

Normalmente se alejaba con el dibujo sin que sus modelos se percataran, pero esta vez el chico guapo percibió su mirada, y lo siguiente que vio fue su sonrisa bajo el bigote postizo, mientras se acercaba. ¡Que halagado se había sentido con aquel retrato! Mostro el dibujo a sus amigos, la tomo de la mano para animarla a sentarse con ella y mantuvo sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella incluso después de que se acomodara en la mesa. Así comenzó todo: ella idolatrando su belleza, y el deleitándose con ella. Y así fue más o menos como continuo.

Por supuesto, Deidara también le había dicho que era hermosa, sin parar. De hecho, si no hubiera sido atractiva, no se habría acercado a hablar con ella, pues no era exactamente de los que buscaban la belleza _interior._ Sakura era, sencillamente, encantadora. Piel de nata, preciosas piernas, pelo largo y rosado, ojos de estrella de cine mudo, movimientos como versos de un poema y sonrisa de esfinge. Su rostro, además de bello, estaba lleno de vida, tenía la mirada luminosa y alegre, y ladeaba la cabeza igual que un pájaro, con los labios juntos y una danza en sus ojos esmeraldas que sugería algo secreto y misterioso.

Sakura _era _misteriosa. Aparentemente no tenía familia, nunca hablaba de sí misma y era una experta en aludir preguntas —por lo que sus amigos sabían de su vida, podía haber surgido de la cabeza de Zeus—. Además, era una caja de sorpresas. Sus bolsillos estaban siempre repletos de objetos curiosos: antiguas monedas de bronce, dientes, tigres de jade del tamaño de la una de un pulgar. Podía revelar, mientras regateaba por unas gafas de sol con un vendedor ambulante africano, que hablaba yoruba con fluidez. En cierta ocasión, Deidara descubrió al desnudarla que llevaba un cuchillo escondido en su bota. A todo esto había que añadir el hecho de que nada la asustaba y, por supuesto, las cicatrices de su abdomen: tres marcas brillantes que solo podían ser heridas de bala.

—¿Quién _eres_? —le había preguntado algunas veces Deidara, cautivado, y ella respondía con nostalgia:

—Realmente no lo sé.

Porque en verdad lo desconocía.

Ahora dibujaba con rapidez sin rehuir los ojos de Deidara al pasear la mirada arriba y abajo, entre el modelo y el papel. Quería contemplar su cara.

Deseaba ver el momento en el que su expresión cambiara.

Solo cuando hubo capturado su postura levantó la mano izquierda hacia las cuentas del collar, y continuó dibujando con la derecha. Cogió uno de los abalorios entre el pulgar y el índice, y lo mantuvo agarrado.

Luego pidió un deseo.

Fue un deseo muy pequeño, ya que aquellas cuentas no eran más que _scuppies. _Al igual que el dinero los deseos tenían diversos valores, y los _scuppies _equivalían a simples peniques. Incluso menos valiosos que los peniques, pues, al contrario que las monedas, los deseos no se podían acumular. Sumando peniques se conseguían dólares: sin embargo, los _scuppies _seguían siendo meros _scuppies; _una hilera de ellos, como su collar, no conseguía un deseo mayor, solamente un montón de deseos pequeños, casi inútiles.

Deseos para provocar, por ejemplo, _picores._

Sakura deseó que Deidara notara picor, y la cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos; una vez utilizadas, desaparecían. Nunca había pedido ese tipo de deseo, así que, para asegurarse de que funcionaba, comenzó con una parte del cuerpo que no resultara vergonzoso rascarse: el codo. Con seguridad e indiferencia, Deidara lo rozo contra un cojín, sin apenas variar la postura. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros y siguió dibujando.

Instantes después, tomo otra cuenta entre los dedos y deseó que esta vez le picara la nariz. La cuenta desapareció, el collar se acorto de manera imperceptible y el rostro de Deidara se estremeció. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, pero al final hubo de rendirse para frotarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano, rápidamente, antes de recuperar la pose. Sakura noto que el rostro de Deidara había perdido aquella expresión insinuante y se mordió el labio para evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara.

_Querido Deidara, _pensó, _no deberías haber venido. Habría sido mejor que te quedaras en la cama._

El siguiente ataque lo dirigió al oculto lugar de su malvado plan, y en el momento de lanzarlo fijo la mirada en los ojos de Deidara. Su frente adquirió una tensión repentina y ella ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, como preguntando « ¿Sucede algo, cariño? ».

Era esa clase de picor que no podía aliviarse en público. Deidara palideció, movió las caderas y lucho por mantenerse quieto. Sakura le concedió un breve respiro y continuó dibujando. Pero tan pronto como él comenzó a relajarse y… cuando estaba desprevenido… ataco de nuevo y, al ver como la cara de Deidara se tornaba rígida, hubo de sofocar una carcajada.

Otra cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos.

Y luego otra.

_Esta,_ pensó, _no es solo por lo de hoy, sino por todo lo demás. _Por aquella pena que aún sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago cada vez que la atacaba, tan vívida como si fuera reciente, en momentos impredecibles. Por las mentiras ocultas tras sonrisas y los recuerdos que no podía olvidar. Por la vergüenza de haber sido tan ingenua.

Por la terrible sensación de regresar a la soledad tras un periodo de indulto —algo así como enfundarse un bañador húmedo, pegajoso y desagradable—.

_Y esta_, pensó Sakura sin sonreír ya, _por lo irrecuperable._

Por su virginidad.

Aquella primera vez, vestía únicamente con la capa negra se había sentido adulta —como las muchachas checas con las que Deidara y Sasori se relacionaban, atractivas bellezas eslavas con nombres como Ami y Tomoe, a las que nada parecía sorprender ni arrancar una sonrisa—. ¿Realmente había querido emularlas? Eso había aparentado, adoptado el papel de una chica —una _mujer—_ atrevida. Había considerado la virginidad como una jaula de la infancia, que luego desapareció.

No había esperado arrepentirse y en un primer momento no lo hizo. El acto en si no resulto ni decepcionante ni mágico, simplemente una relación más íntima. Un secreto compartido.

O, al menos, eso había creído ella.

—Te encuentro diferente, Sakura —había comentado Sasori el amigo de Deidara, cuando volvió a verla—. ¿Estás… _radiante_?

Con mezcla de vergüenza y petulancia en el rostro, Deidara le había golpeado en el hombro para que se callara, y Sakura supo que se lo había contado. Incluso a las chicas, que habían fruncido sus labios color rubí en actitud cómplice. Cuando Ami —con la que más tarde la engañaría— comento con seriedad que las capas se estaban poniendo de moda otra vez, Deidara se ruborizo ligeramente y aparto la mirada, como única señal del reconocimiento de su error.

Sakura no se lo había contado ni siquiera a Ino; al principio porque se trataba de una vivencia que solo les pertenecía a Deidara y a ella, y luego por vergüenza. Se lo había ocultado a todo el mundo; sin embargo, Kakashi, del modo inescrutable que tenia de _saber cosas, _lo había adivinado y había aprovechado la oportunidad para darle una extraña charla.

_Eso_ si había resultado interesante.

La voz del traficante de Deseos era tan profunda que parecía la sombra de un sonido: una sonoridad oscura que se acercaba a los registros más graves.

—No conozco muchas reglas para regir la vida —había afirmado—. Pero te enseñare una muy sencilla. No metas en tu cuerpo cosas innecesarias. Nada de venenos ni productos químicos, tampoco gases, tabaco o alcohol, ningún objeto afilado ni agujas prescindibles (drogas o tatuajes) y, por supuesto…, ningún pene innecesario.

—_¿Penes innecesarios? _—Había repetido Sakura, encantada con la expresión a pesar de su dolor—. ¿Existe alguno que sea _necesario_?

—Cuando aparezca el adecuado, lo sabrás —había añadido Kakashi—. Deja de desperdiciar tu vida, niña. Espera a que llegue el amor.

—El amor —su alegría se evaporo, pues había pensado que aquello _era_ amor.

—Llegará, y lo reconocerás —había prometido Kakashi, y ella deseó con fuerza poder creerlo. Tenía cientos de años, ¿no? Sakura nunca había imaginado a Kakashi enamorado (al mirarlo, no parecía un candidato idóneo), pero esperaba que en su larga vida hubiera acumulador cierta experiencia, y que no se equivocara respecto a ella.

Porque de todas las cosas del mundo, esa era su mayor ansia de huérfana: _amor_. Y ciertamente Deidara no se lo había proporcionado.

La punta del lápiz se rompió bajo la enorme presión que Sakura ejercía sobre el dibujo, y en ese instante una explosión de ira se transformó en una ráfaga de picores que redujeron su collar a una gargantilla y lanzaron a Deidara fuera de la tarima. Sakura soltó el collar y le miro. Ya estaba junto a la puerta, todavía desnudo y con la bata en mano, y se apresuró a salir para encontrar rápidamente un lugar donde aliviar su humillante sufrimiento.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y los estudiantes se quedaron perplejos, con los ojos fijos en el diván vacío. La profesora Haku lanzo una mirada a la puerta por encima de las gafas y Sakura se sintió avergonzada.

Tal vez había sido demasiado.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? —pregunto Ino.

—Ni idea —respondió Sakura bajando los ojos hacia el dibujo.

En el papel aparecía Deidara con toda su sensualidad y elegancia, como esperando la llegada de su amante. Podría haber sido un buen dibujo, pero lo había estropeado. Poco a poco las líneas se habían ido oscureciendo, perdiendo sutileza, hasta terminar en un caótico garabateo que emborronaba su… _pene innecesario. _Se preguntó qué pensaría Kakashi de ella ahora. Siempre le estaba reprendiendo por su uso imprudente de los deseos —el último, el que había provocado que las cejas de Ami se espesaran por la noche hasta parecer orugas y crecieran de nuevo nada más depilarlas—.

—Algunas mujeres han perecido en la hoguera por menos que eso, Sakura —le había recordado Kakashi.

_Por suerte, _pensó, _no estamos en la Edad Media._


End file.
